The Nefferis
by Jordan Szablewski
Summary: Scorpio, known as General Aemilia, to her Roman soldiers must find and protect her soul mate before all of her men are brutally murdered. The Gods cast brothers, sisters and her from their home in Mt. Olympus by trickery and have condemned them all to death. While trying to prepare for a war, protect the man she loves and save her own life she must also ward off a king.


The Gods of the Romans had became angered by the mortals and in a fit of anger created the constellations to remind those who ever lost faith, that they were still there. But little did the Gods know, the constellations were alive. They yearned for life like the mortals and the Gods and would do anything to have it. The Gods, taking pity of the stars, gave them a chance to join their ranks; so long as they would obey their creators every need. Agreeing to obey only the father of the Gods, Zeus, the constellations were granted bodies. They were told to go to Earth and care for the mortals that were slowly loosing faith in their Gods. Voicing their concern for leaving the only world they have ever known Zeus gave them the knowledge that if they did his bidding they could find a mate to spend their eternity with. Happy with that news the constellations descended to the world of mortals. And that is where our story begins.

I was cast down from the Realm of the Gods and onto Earth, ancient Roma to be exact, to complete my task. You see each god and goddess are sent to a certain country based on their, shall we say compatibility with that country. The gods had managed to secure me a position in the army as a general, with the intention of my finding a warrior to take as my mate.

It was 616 B.C. Romans era had just begun and Tarquinius the first had just became the Etruscan King of Roma. Crispin was a warrior in the army at the time of my decent.

"Listen up!" Commander Atilus yelled at the wall to soldiers. "This is your new general Aemilia. You will obey every command she gives and if she should find you unworthy of, well lets just say the results of that are not good." The commander motioned to me as I stepped out of my tent.

There were many men who looked startled at my appearance, as it was not a woman's place to fight and I did not look the part of a warrior to make things better. I was garbed in a horse skin tunic and that formed perfectly to my slender waist and ample breast. The same horse skin also hugged my lower body as men's pants, but still gave me enough room for combat. A bronze sword was at my side, ready to take on my enemies. My waist length golden brown hair was pulled out of my face and behind my head with a tight band. My long legs practically ate the short distance to the Commanders side, who also looked just as shocked at my appearance as my new warriors did. They could hardly imagine that woman such as I was a Goddess of death, a Goddess who had to kill all those who stood in the way of her goal.

"Soldiers." I spoke loud enough for all to hear, my green eyes scanning the massive group of one hundred and fifty men . "I will only take the strongest of you under my wing. And for that to happen you will have to fight each other. The last twenty of you standing will be guaranteed a place in his majesties guard. Begin." I turned away from the sound of battle cries and death and into my tent until I was informed of the victors.

Two days had passed and I had just been informed of the champions. I smiled rising out of the chair that I was sitting in. Two guards held open the flaps of my tent and I was greeted by the stench of decay. Twenty men stood before me covered in blood and kneeling.

"Congratulations." I applauded. "You are the strongest and so shall receive what I have promised. But first all of you should bathe. Your loved ones would not wish to see you in such a state. We shall meet at the stables tomorrow. If you do not wish to come than consider your involvement with the army over." I turned and walked to the horse that a stable boy had brought me.

As I rode away I could not help but think about the warrior with the dark hair and hazel eyes.

The next day I waited by the stables for my champions to arrive, lazily leaning against my horse. I knew they would all arrive showing no fear of what may lay before them. But another part of me only hoped that the warrior with the dark hair and hazel eyes would show and make my decision easier.

"General Aemilia." Came the voice of the priest, Sacerdos.

I smiled at his presence waiting for him to introduce the warriors. "Sacerdos, I see you have brought all twenty of my champions." I glanced them over noticing the hazel eyes follow my gaze.

"As promised my lady." His smile grew as he bowed

"Thank you Sacerdos; you have been a great help." I bowed to him in respect and then turned my attention to the men. "Welcome to your first day of training. You all may think you are the strongest, but I can assure you that you are far from it. Now let us begin."


End file.
